


Magical Entanglement

by Key_to_your_heart



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Smut, Some Plot, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_to_your_heart/pseuds/Key_to_your_heart
Summary: At first it started as a simple relationship with Lucy. Now, everyone wants a piece of the action.
Relationships: male reader x fairy tail girls
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how often I'll post but let me know what you guys think :)

Lucy and I have been together for about a month and things are going pretty well. We haven’t gone too far in our relationship besides kissing and occasionally cuddling in bed. I could sense that tonight was gonna be different once we got back to her house after our quest was done. Once again, Lucy is walking on the side of the river like she normally does.

“So...Lucy, I was wondering,” he started, “when we get home...do you wanna take our relationship to the next level?

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“You know… that.”

“Just tell me already y/n.”

“Fine, if I must.”

I moved closer to her to whisper in her ear.

“I’m talking about sex.”

“Oh… wait, WHAT!?”

Lucy was so taken aback by the question that she fell in the water, luckily she wasn’t hurt.

“Oh my gosh Lucy I’m glad you’re ok.” I said as I helped her to her feet.”

“You have some nerve to ask that question… though… I’m not against it.” She said shyly. 

“Wait really?”

“Yeah I’ve thought about it, and yes I wanna move forward with our relationship. Now can we go inside so I can take a bath?”

“Oh right, sorry. Let’s go.”

Once inside, I waited on her bed while she took a bath. To my surprise, she came out only wearing a small towel around her hourglass figure.

“So y/n, how do you wanna start?”

“I- I’m not sure. I wasn’t expecting you to come out in a towel.”  
“Well I thought being in a towel would be more… sexy, ya know?”

“That’s true but, I still don’t know what to do.”

“I...I can give you a lap dance to start.” She said with a blush on her face.

“That seems like a great way to start. I should get undressed. I’ll leave my boxers on for now.”

I stood up to remove my shirt, revealing my muscular build to the celestial wizard. Once my pants were off, I sat back down so Lucy could start her lap dance.

“You’re...wow, I didn’t know you were ripped under your usual outfit, you have a good build,” Lucy said.

“Well thanks.”

I felt her finger trail down my six-pack, while she started planting kisses on my neck and collar bone. She started grinding her hips against my lap. I couldn’t help but let out a moan as she continued to stimulate me.

Lucy looked at me with lustful eyes. “This towel is getting in the way, let me take it off hehe.”

She let her towel drop to the floor, revealing her voluptuous breast with her nipples at full attention. She then pressed her boobs against my chest and the sensation was heavenly. Her buttermilk skin felt so soft against mine, her fleshy mounds squeezing together as I felt her hot breath on my neck. 

“Lucy, look at me.”

She did just that as I leaned forward and started making out with the blonde beauty. Her lips felt so soft and so angelic. Our tongues start to dance around while light smaking and moaning can be heard from the both of us. My right hand trailed down her body down to her ass while my left hand reached for her boob. I gave her ass a light smack while I started playing with her boob. She broke away from the kiss as she leaned her head back and moaned my name.

“*pant pant pant* y/n I can’t take this anymore, I want to feel you inside me so bad.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that baby. Lay down for me.”

She got off of me to lay down, and for me to stand up and take my boxers off freeing my cock from their confins. I got on top of her to line myself up with her entrance.

“You ready, Lucy?”

“Yes, I’m ready, y/n. Just...be gentle with me.”

I nodded as I slowly started to push my cock in her pussy and I felt a barrier get in the way. I looked her in the eyes and she nodded to give permission for me to go further. I pushed past her barrier which caused her to moan loudly. For comfort, I held both her hands while she adjusted to my size. After about a minute she told me to keep going. I started off slow at first while gradually picking up speed. Each thrust made her tits bounce, it looked hypnotizing just watching them move around. I couldn’t help myself as I grabbed her boobs and started playing with them. Squeezing them, smacking them together, and rubbing her nubs; each action caused her to moan louder and louder.

“Mmmm y/n, I’m at my limit! I’m gonna cum any second.”

“Let it all out, Lucy! Release yourself!”

“Mmmm! This is too much! AHHHH, Y/N!~”

I felt her slick juices coat my dick and shortly after I reached my limit as well. I pulled out and busted a nut on her boobs and some on her face.

“That felt amazing, y/n.”

“You felt amazing as well Lucy. Let me clean you off.” 

I grabbed a few tissues to wipe the cum off of her and after that I layed next to her and pulled her closer to me.

“Thanks for that experience, y/n. I’m glad you were my first.”

“I’m glad you were too, Lucy.”

“I love you, y/n.”

“I love you too, Lulu.”

“Are you busy tomorrow?”

“Yeah Erza wanted to hang out tomorrow, she wanted to go shopping.”

“Shopping for what exactly?”

“I have no clue, I guess I’ll find out tomorrow.”


	2. Erza

Here I am shopping with Erza and, honestly, I didn’t know what to expect but it was not this. We went to a lingerie store. Out of all places, Erza wanted to come here. Well...now I have to deal with it.

“Remind me exactly why you brought me here?”

“You always need a male’s opinion when it comes to this sort of thing. So I want your opinion on which lingerie looks good on me.”

She grabbed a blue pair and a purple pair. She told me to pick one so I picked the blue one. She went into the changing room while I waited.

“Well y/n, what do you think?”

I turned around to Erza in her blue lingerie. She looked stunning, her hourglass figure looked nice. She wasn’t as curvy as Lucy but she still had a nice body. Though the bra looked kinda small which caused her boobs to almost spil out.

“You look really beautiful, but doesn’t it feel too tight?”

“It feels a bit snug but I don’t mind that. I really like the color and the design. You know what? I’m gonna buy this one.”

“Huh? You don’t want to try the purple one?”

“Nope. Since you said you like the blue, I’m getting it.”

“Well ok then, if you like it.”

After she made her purchase we decided to head home. But Erza wanted to come over to my house for some reason, I know better not to question her so I said ok. Once inside, she took a seat on the couch while I made her some tea. Once the tea was done I gave her a cup and sat next to her.

“Thank you, y/n; that’s very nice of you. Also your house gives off a very… relaxing vibe.”

“Haha thanks. I’m just curious, why did you wanna come here?” I said taking a sip of my tea.

“I had a question for you that I wanted to ask in private… are you single by chance?”

That question took me off guard and I spat my tea out.  
“Why the question all of a sudden?”

“Well I've taken a liking to you. You’re quite strong with your magic. You’re not the smartest, but that's part of your charm. Not to mention, you’re fun to be around so I was wondering if you wanted to go out.”

“I’m sorry Erza, but I’m with Lucy.”

“Well, that’s fine, we can share.”

“Ummm I don’t think Lucy would like that.”

“Then let’s keep it a secret.” She said while moving closer to me.

“W-wait Erza I-”

She put a finger to my lips.

“You're cute when you’re in a panic. Don’t worry though, y/n... This will be our secret.”

She then re-quipped into her blue lingerie she bought at the store and she was then on top of me.

“I’m not very experienced when it comes to these matters, but I’m aware of some things on how to please men. You should take your shirt off.”

I wanted to try and stop her but it would have been pointless, I know I shouldn’t but it can’t be helped. I took off my shirt and Erza pushed me on my back and pressed her body against mine. Even though she had her bra on, her skin felt so soft.

She whispered in my ear: “What do you want me to do for you?”

“Do you know how to do a titfuck?”

“Hehe, yes I can do that for you.”

I’m not sure why that was my first thought but I went for it and it worked out. She got on her knees and unbuttoned my pants and pulled down my underwear revealing my fully erect member.

“Hehe well someone seems excited. Let’s see how excited you can get.”

She removed her bra letting her boobs bounce free from her tight bra. Her boobs were about the same size as Lucy’s maybe bigger even. I know one thing was that her boobs felt a lot softer.  
“Does this feel good, y/n?”

“Yeah, it feels amazing Erza. Your skin feels really soft.”

“Hehe I’m glad you think that.”

After a few minutes I felt my climax coming.

“If you're at your limit, don’t be shy to make a mess on my chest.”

Her saying that put me over the edge as I shot multiple strings of cum between the scarlet beauty’s breast and some on her blushing face.

“Mmm, you had a lot stored up huh?”

She then got up on the couch only to get on all fours and started pulling down her panties showing me her wet honey pot.

“Do you think you can go another round y/n?” She said seductively.

“Yeah, hehe I’m sure I can for you Erza.”

I got behind her placing my hands on her plump ass as I lined myself up with her entrance and slid in.

“Mmmm~ y/n you feel much bigger than I anticipated, but I can handle it so don’t hold back. You got that?”

“With pleasure Erza.”

I started thrusting at a moderate pace, causing her to moan loudly.

“How does this feel Erza? Is this good?”

“Yeah, it feels amazing, y/n. You can go a bit faster. I'm almost at my limit.”

I did what she wanted and started going faster, causing smacking sounds to be heard. Erza felt so wet and slippery,I was going in and out with ease.

“Y/n I… can’t hold any… longer, *pant, pant* I’m cumming!”

“I’m cumming too Erza!”  
We both orgasmed, feeling her juices spray my cock while I was unloading in her pussy. After we finished we snuggled on the couch for a bit.

“Thanks for that, y/n. It felt wonderful.”

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it. I don’t know what I’m gonna tell Lucy though.”

“Well, remember you don’t have to tell her.”

“You and I both know we shouldn’t hide stuff from each other.”

“That’s true, well I hope it works out… I’m sorry I acted selfish. I’m probably causing trouble.”

“No no that’s not it. I do like you Erza, it’s just complicated.”

“Well, I’m sure if you talk to her you can work something out.”

“Yeah I hope so.”

After that we both washed up and Erza was about to leave.

“So what are you gonna do now, y/n? It’s still pretty early.”

“I’m not sure, I’ll find something to do, maybe go hang out with someone. I don’t know who though.”

“Well I’ll see you around.”

She gave me a kiss on the lips and we parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment for which girl you wanna see next and I'll see what I can do.


	3. Flare

I decided to go for a walk around Magnolia after Erza left. It was now nighttime and I was heading home and that’s when I noticed someone who was looking lost. I decided to help them out, but when I got closer to the person I realized it was Flare.

“Flare? What are you doing here?”

“Who are you?”

“Oh yeah, I guess we never actually met before. I’m y/n, Lucy’s boyfriend.”

“Oh so your Blondie’s guy huh?”

“Yep. Anyway, what are you doing out here? You look kinda lost.”

“I’m not really lost. I’m looking for a place to stay around here, but I didn’t bring much money.”

“Oh I see. What made you come to Magnolia though?”

“I wanted to get closer to Blondie. She was like the only one who helped me out at sun village, so I see her as a friend.”

“Oh ok. You know if you don’t have anywhere to stay, you can stay with me for a while if you want.”

“I mean...if you don’t mind. I won’t be disturbing anyone you live with?”

“Oh I live alone actually so you have nothing to worry about. It’s getting late out, let’s go head to the house.”

I reached my hand out so she could hold my hand. I’m not sure why I decided to do that, but maybe it was just to let her feel more safe and cared about. Honestly, I was surprised she even held my hand but I wasn’t complaining. Once we arrived, I got her situated and helped her unpack.

“Oh Flare, did you eat anything yet?”

“No, actually… It took me all day to get here and I still haven’t eaten anything.”

“I can make you something. I don’t want you to starve.”

“No, it’s fine. You really don’t have to.”

“Well, I want to for you. You need to eat after all. Just sit at the table and I’ll be back.”

She took a seat at the table while I headed to the kitchen to cook something. I didn’t know exactly what to make so I decided to make something quick and easy.

“Here you go, Flare. I didn’t know what to make so I just made spaghetti. I hope you like it.”

She didn’t say anything and just kept staring at the food.

“Hello? Flare?”

“This smells amazing, y/n. You’re a good cook.”

The smell alone put a smile on her face. She finished her food rather quickly and, in the end, she finished with a happy plate..

“I’m glad you like it, Flare. I can get you more if you want.”

“That’s ok. Thanks for the meal. Hey do you mind if we take a bath?”

“Yeah, I’ll get the water rea--wait ‘we’?!”

“You heard me, y/n. I wanna take a bath together.”

“But why?”

“Well, I like you as much as that Blondie, and I’m jealous of the fact that she has a guy like you. If she has you, then I want you.”

“But you know that I’m with Lucy... But let me guess, anything I say won’t change your mind huh?”

“Nope, nothing you say will change my mind.”

“Fine...let’s take a bath.”

I started the water while she laid her change of clothes on the bed.

“Y/n, let me know when your in so I can come in.” She said from behind the door.

I got undressed and got in the tub and told her she could come in. I saw the door open and Flare approached the tub with her voluptuous figure. The only words I could think of saying was that she was a bombshell. Her long red hair that went down past her perfectly shaped waist reaching her plump ass. Even in her regular dress, it was plain to see that she was busty, but without her outfit in the way, her boobs looked massive. She sat in front of me and gave me a smile.

“Thanks again for letting me stay, y/n. You’re really sweet.”

“Well, I wasn’t gonna leave you alone, y’know? Oh, do you need me to wash your back?”

“Yes, please do.”  
She turned around so I could start washing her back. Her skin felt really soft and her back looked kinda sexy.

“Don’t forget about here~”

She grabbed my wrist and placed my hands on her boobs which caused her to moan.

“F-flare?”

“Mmm~ it’s ok I’m giving you permission to touch me in any way you like, y/n.”

My instinct took over as I started playing with melon sized tits. I bounced her boobs up and down making flesh smacking sounds fill the bathroom. I even pinched her nipples which were already hard as rocks. Her moans were music to my ears. She sounded so sexy that it excited me even more.

“Mmm, y/n...your poking me down there~. hehe if you wanna do more we should drain the water first.”

I did what she said and waited for the water to drain. When it drained, I saw her lean over the side of the tub with her lower half still in the tub. She gave me a seductive grin and told me to come closer.

“I want you to take me from behind, y/n. I think that would be amazing.”

“Well, if that’s what you want, then I’ll give it to you, Flare.” I said as I smacked her butt causing it to jiggle a bit.

“Ooooooh~ yes, daddy that feels good. Now hurry up and fuck this pussy~.”

With that I pushed my cock in her dripping wet pussy and she let out a loud moan of pleasure. My skin smacking against her ass felt so good I couldn’t control my urges as I ravaged her pussy. From the back, I could see her boobs bounce all around. It was quite the sight to behold.

“Ahhh! y/n, you’re rough...but I’m not gonna lie, I love it! You’re making me feel so good, mmm~”

“Your body is just amazing, Flare. You’re really fucking sexy.”

“Am I sexier than Blondie?”

“I think you both are.”

“Well, I’m gonna be even more sexy for you...and make you mine.”

“Keep trying baby, but right now you’re all I’m focused on. I’m honestly about to come any minute now. How about you?”

“Yeah, I am. You pounding away at me like this...how could I not come?”

“Flare, I love you.”

“I love you too. Now cum in me. I know you have a huge load stored just for me, right?”

When she finished saying that, I shot multiple loads in her as she moaned loudly as I filled her up.

“Mmm! It’s so warm, daddy. That was amazing~. We should do it again sometime.”

“Yeah, I think so too.”

After that, we got dressed and got the bed set up. We laid on the bed and cuddled.

“Y/n, how long can I stay?”

“As long as you need to. I don’t mind your company.”

“Of course you would say that after you ravaged me… you monster.”

“Well no, I was gonna say that anyway hehe.”

“I’m happy you’re letting me stay, y/n”

She surprised me by giving me a very passionate kiss while she wrapped her arms around me.

“What are you gonna do tomorrow, daddy?”

“I’m not sure. You don’t need me to help you around?”

“No, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry, I know you’re a busy person.”

“Well, I’ll do something tomorrow. Good night, Flare. I love you.”

“I love you too, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Later on at some point I'm going to do a chapter with Wendy and Chelia, but I Won't do smut with them. It's just gonna be romance.


End file.
